


Mysterious Girls

by kanoitrace



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, First Fight, Happy Ending, Misunderstandings, hawaii trip, jealous ann, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanoitrace/pseuds/kanoitrace
Summary: “What kind of girl do you like?”Akira isn't really a fan of his secret girlfriend asking him what his type is in front of their friends, and his petty answer leads to a misunderstanding.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Mysterious Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Was replaying P5R and doing an Ann romance, and the whole scene in the hotel room struck me as off when I had already started a relationship with her, thus this was born. I don't think it went exactly to my original plan, given quite a bit of time passed between when I started writing this and finished it. Still, here is my humble offering to this fandom.

“What kind of girl do you like?”

The question honestly blindsides him a little, and Akira finds it hard not to stare incredulously at his _girlfriend_ , whom he is dating _in secret_ , in front of one of their friends. Actually, it kind of pisses him off - it feels like a test of some kind, especially after how Ann baited Ryuji into admitting looks mattered to him. Despite all these feelings, however, he doesn’t actually have much time to formulate an answer - this all goes through his head at lightning speed.

He doesn’t want to say his type is attractive - that feels too pointed, and it’s never really been about her looks anyway. He’d fallen for Ann because of her kindness, and regardless of his aggravation with her in this moment, he never wants her to doubt that he loves her for more than just the fact she’s a model. He doesn’t want to say smart girls, either. Not because she’s dumb (because despite how she seems to feel about the difference in their academic standing, she’s so much more intelligent than she gives herself credit for - there’s more to life than book smarts, after all), but because he knows that she will take it the wrong way and brood over whether or not he’d rather be with someone like Makoto or even Futaba (which is a whole other level of weird, as that girl has basically become the little sister he never had). However, he is feeling petty, so blowing the whole thing off with “I don’t really have a type” isn’t really going to happen either.

In the end, he settles on looking like he’s mulling it over for a bit and saying, “Mysterious girls.” It doesn’t not apply to her, but he doesn’t think it’s a term she’d necessarily attribute to herself.

The subject is then dropped in favor of Mishima’s upset stomach and, eventually, falling asleep. He doesn’t have much time to ponder it in the morning either, as they all wake up early in order to make sure Ann (and to a lesser extent, Ryuji) makes it back to her room unseen by teachers. The last thing they need or want is _that_ talk.

Akira actually doesn’t think about it much until that evening, when Ann messages him about hanging out at the beach, and even then, it isn’t immediate. It isn’t until they’re walking along the beach and Ann mutters, “So mysterious girls, huh?” that he even remembers the conversation from last night.

He glances over at her, and sure enough, she looks as put out as she sounds, perhaps even more than he’d anticipated when he’d said it. Still, thinking about the conversation rankles him all over again, though perhaps slightly less so this time.

He shrugs and says, “Yeah, something like that.” Petty comments aside, he thinks back to the first time he ever saw her, taking shelter from the rain before that asshole Kamoshida showed up. He thinks of the little moments where he would see her in those few days before he got to know her, and he would wonder if she was okay, or if, like him, she too was buckling under the assumptions of society. He even thinks back, perhaps more fondly than he should, to the fact that she called him out on the lie Kawakami told to explain away his tardiness.

He’s just about to smile at the memory before she says, “If you want to break up, you can just say so, you know.”

That stops him dead in his tracks. “What?” Yeah, he’d been intentionally vague, but where in the world was this coming from!?

She stops a few steps later and turns to look at him, expression guarded, trying for the cool, collected air she’d affected way back in the beginning. “I know we talked about forever and all, but if you want out, I’d really rather you just say so now.”

“Why would I want to break up!?”

Now she’s scowling at him. “Oh come on, you think I don’t know?”

_I’d really like to know myself_ , he thinks.

“’Mysterious girls,’ right? We both know that honor student girl Yoshizawa has everyone captivated.”

Wait…. was Ann jealous of Kasumi? Akira didn’t even think he knew how to process that. Really? Kasumi? Of all people? Sure, she’s cute, and he guesses she is a little mysterious, but that’s where Ann’s mind went to!?

“She’s just a friend.”

At this, Ann looks away, and he can tell she’s trying with all her might to keep up the stubborn, calm facade. “I’ve heard people talk, you know? About how you two walk to and from school together sometimes, and how you shared your umbrella with her.”

“We run into each other sometimes, and she’d forgotten her umbrella that day.”

“So it was just the gentlemanly thing to do, huh?” He can tell she doesn’t believe that even before she starts sniffling, which about sets him to panicking. A hoard of shadows closing down on him? No problem. But a crying girlfriend? He can think of few things he’s less equipped to calmly deal with, especially when she’s crying because of him.

Finally, he reaches for her, wrapping one hand around her wrist and placing the other on her shoulder, making sure she can’t turn away from him.

“Ann, listen, I told you I love you, and I meant it! There isn’t anyone else.”

She looks at him, briefly, but it’s something. He seems to be getting through.

“I only said that because I panicked, and I was actually kind of mad you’d ask me that in front of Ryuji…”

“What? Are you embarrassed?”

“What!? No! We just…. We haven’t really told anyone yet… I felt like you were testing me or something.”

He can feel Ann deflate a little under his hands before he hears her sigh. “I… I guess I can see how you’d think that.” A pause. “And maybe I was, a little.”

Akira searches her face. “Why?”

Ann smiles, but it’s broken around the edges. “I guess I kind of get self-conscious, you know?”

What in the world did she have to be self-conscious about!? “What, why? Clearly I’m the who’s coming out the winner here,” he tries to joke, but the annoyed look she shoots him tells him he failed.

“Not clearly!” she shouts with a stop on her foot, creating a small spray of sand. “You’re so smart and cool and together. You could have anybody.” She mutters the last part, but even still he’s left blinking and bewildered.

Then he laughs. While he’s glad that she doesn’t immediately slap him for it, he does feel a pang of guilt at the hurt look that flies across her face. Trying to tamp down on his chuckles, he moves his hand from her wrist to her cheek.

“I’m also a delinquent with a criminal record who almost got expelled and has nothing but rumors flying around about him.”

“But that’s not your fault!” she objects.

Akira shakes his head. “And you sell yourself short. You’re strong and beautiful and kind. And I don’t want anyone else, whether I could have them or not.”

Ann gives him another smile - still shaky, but less sharp edges. “Promise?”

He leans forward to kiss her on the tip of her nose, to which she squeaks in response. “Promise. And you know what else you are?”

She eyes him suspiciously now.

“Pretty mysterious to the new transfer student.” He punctuates the statement with a wink.

“Oh, come on!” she says, gently shoving him in the shoulder, but she’s blushing all the same. He laughs in response.

He grabs her hand in his. “Come on, let’s go find something to eat.”

“Yeah!” she agrees, seemingly back to her bubbly self. “I gotta say, having our first fight worked up quite an appetite!”

Akira pouts. “Mean.”

Finally, she’s the one laughing, and he joins right along.


End file.
